


God Only Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Mirror, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cold War, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Old Age, Older Characters, Red Room (Marvel), Romance, Russia, Same-Sex Marriage, San Junipero, Superheroes, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the year 2018, Natasha Romanoff approaches her centenary. Long withdrawn from the public eye and to many a forgotten relic of an earlier time, the former 'Black Widow' is content to spend her days in assisted living, with a younger wife who visits her often and close friends in the form of a hard won ally and her wife. Yet an offer is made from a scientist, who presents as a way of expressing gratitude for Mrs. Carter and Romanoff's years of service, with their wives included. The offer allows the quintet to perform a 'test run' of a highly experimental technology, one that promises to render death a non-issue. A whole new world formed from the memories of these women, one in which they can relive whatever they desire and need never be parted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not essential, but viewing the Black Mirror episode 'San Junipero' before reading would be recommend as it was a huge inspiration for this fic.

Sharon tip toed through the darkened room, well accustomed to how precise this particular patient was with her demands. With the time having just crossed 6 a.m. the blonde nurse moved to the near wall. Tugging the curtains open slowly, she glanced over her shoulder.

A modest bed held the slender and aged woman who lay flat on her back, with her equally simplistic décor of a bedside table and foot locker seemingly all she needed. Atop the table, a clutch of cards and letters had been stacked. A small smile formed as Sharon guided the curtains to part and settle at either end of the pole.

The light streaming into the room caused the grey-haired woman to stir, her eyes slowly opened. Blinking a few times, she turned her head and gestured a thin arm slowly as she muttered. Her native Russian accent remained thick. “What, what is all this?”

Sharon approached slowly, perched on the edge of the bed and smiled as she grasped Natasha’s hands as she guided her to sit up. “Nat, put on your glasses, ok?” Once the older woman was sitting comfortably, she reached across. Tugged the drawer open and slipped her old-fashioned glasses into place. Her steely gaze drew across the assortment but she offered only a blunt. “Hmm.” 

A moment later she continued, her sharpness lessening. “It is not my birthday.” Sharon retained her gentle demeanour as she replied. “Not yet sweetie, but well-wishers wanted to let you know-” Briefly pausing as she noticed Natasha’s lingering glare from behind her glasses. “That they were thinking about you.” 

Patting Natasha’s arm as she continued. “It’s still rare for someone to live to your age, centenarians are going to increase but only with later generations and-” Natasha cast another look over the assembled papers and stiffly waved her hands. “Take it away.” Showing a small frown, Sharon replied. “Are you sure, I can always move it to-” 

Only for Natasha to retort firmer. “No, I don’t want all of this clutter.” A sigh as Sharon resigned herself to obeying Natasha’s order, she moved off the bed with a final pat to Natasha’s arm.

The elderly Russian trained her gaze on Sharon the entire time, watching as the blonde gathered up the various pieces. Clearing up the view of her bedside table and revealing the framed photo of Natasha and Pepper. The photo showing signs of age as the colours dimmed; the pair with their hands clasped in one another’s, sitting on a tropical beach, their colourful bikinis still standing out.

For a long moment Sharon stared, not intending to, but unable to tear her gaze away. She knew fully well she in turn was being watched but as she looked away she met Natasha’s softened gaze. Extending a hand in apology as she stammered. “Oh. Oh Natasha, I am so sorry.” However Natasha’s response was calm, even sweetly voiced. “I always like to make Pepper be the first thing I see when I wake up.”


End file.
